


Treasure

by badly_knitted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ancient History, Archaeology, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Daniel is at his happiest digging in the dirt.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).



> Written for schweinsty’s comment_fic prompt ‘Stargate: SG-1, Daniel Jackson, Piecing together history from artefacts never gets old.’

Daniel is never happier than when he’s on a voyage of discovery, learning about people long since gone. Delving into the earth on an archaeological dig, seeking out what’s been left behind, is like looking through a window into another world. Piecing together history from artefacts and random shards of pottery never gets old. 

Whether they’re from earth or a distant planet, everything anyone could want to know about a long ago culture is right there in the tools, ornaments, and other items they crafted and used in their daily lives. Their rubbish, broken and tossed aside, is his treasure.

The End


End file.
